


Герой

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Для Подземья — её личной Страны Чудес — Алиса навечно осталась героем.





	Герой

**Author's Note:**

> драбблы написаны по словам-ключам из сообщества 1дно предложение (http://www.diary.ru/~1sentence/p99254954.htm), правило "тема - предложение" нарушено, я просто брала слова в основу драббла.

Список подвигов Алисы Кингсли трудно уместить на одной странице. 

Первая женщина-капитан, первооткрыватель далёкой и загадочной страны, живой вызов чопорному английскому обществу, сумасбродка, недалёкая, чокнутая. В своём роде это тоже подвиг — позволить себе быть сумасшедшей среди людей, готовых за ослабленный корсет и прямой взгляд на мужчину отправить тебя в клинику для душевнобольных. Алиса, к счастью, была достаточно богата и решительна, чтобы к ней не смели подходить с подобными возмутительными предложениями. В спину, впрочем, летели совсем не лестные высказывания. Репутация шаталась, словно цветок на ветру, и от героя до ненормальной Алису отделял один неверный шаг.

Она научилась балансировать.

Алиса могла отдать руку на отсечение, что все эти громкие титулы, награды, трофеи и деньги ничего не стоили по сравнению с полным надежды “ты наш бравный воин”. Во сне, а иногда и на другой стороне зеркала она замечала ободряющие надписи. Алиса не знала, кто занимался этим — братья Труляля, Кролик или, быть может, сама Её Белое Величество?

Для Подземья — её личной Страны Чудес — Алиса навечно осталась героем. 

Пройдут десятилетия в мире людей, однажды (неизбежно) она из энергичной девушки превратится в безумную старуху вроде тётушки Имогены. Но ей плевать на это до тех пор, пока только для неё по ночам из пыльцы бабочек и мечтаний будет сплетаться задорная кошачья улыбка.


End file.
